


Issues(Mclennon)

by cosmicbeatle



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbeatle/pseuds/cosmicbeatle
Summary: John goes through his troubling times with Paul by his side. No one really knows the true story about these two, but we can for sure say that they were soulmates.
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, George Harrison/Original Character(s), John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney/Jane Asher, Ringo Starr/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Issues(Mclennon)

**Author's Note:**

> First Mclennon fic on ao3 (= I hope you guys enjoy as I'm still getting the hang of this.

It’s so sad that tons of people, male and female, have never had a strong male figure in their life. We wonder why everyone is so guarded and cold, I believe it all starts with the parents.  
-  
It all started in his childhood absurdity, hiding behind his mom until he couldn’t have her anymore. He clung onto his Auntie and his Uncle until he couldn’t anymore. He was the leader of the pack, the trouble maker, the game changer. He inspired many, he let others down, he left his mark. John Lennon will forever be a huge part of my life.   
-  
“Go ahead and cry John, it’s okay.” The weeping willows, the closested homosexuals, the artists, and the men were all together that night pouring out of this young man’s eyes. “I will never leave you John, I’ll be here with you forever and always.” The troubled man, who truly inside was a scared little boy, looked up at the younger man in front of him and smiled. This man in front of John truly changed his life. Paul Mccartney changed John for the better. Without Paul, John would’ve likely ended up in jail. Paul swept him up off of his feet and carried him to their gigs, to Paris, to Hamburg, to love. James Paul Mccartney saved John’s life. 

“I love you.” the weeping man admitted. Paul was taken aback likely because of John’s strong behavior, never shedding a tear, never really admitting these types of feelings to a friend, never showing much emotion. Paul would be a liar if he said that he didn’t love John in that way, but he was afraid. Paul was afraid of the papers, the women and the men, the people. The 1960s was a very rough point of time to have any sexual, or loving, thoughts about your own guy friend but Paul couldn’t help it. “I love you too John. I really do.” Paul said as his own heart rate increased within the silence. 

“Macca?” “Yes John?” The man who was crying only seconds before climbed up onto Paul and kissed him passionately. Paul was taken aback but he soon gave in, he loved the way John’s lips felt. He loved the way he could taste the cigarette smoke, the alcohol that was drunk by him only minutes before, he just loved John. They soon stopped and stared at each other in awe. The two of them had always wanted to do such a thing but never really thought they’d actually be able to muster up the courage to do it. “Do you still love me, Macca?” John hesitantly asked. “Yes, I love you so much.” Paul says with tears forming now in his eyes. He was in love with this man, but also so, so scared of what the future may hold. “Paulie, please don’t cry. It’s going to be alright.” John says, holding Paul in his arms. “What now?” Paul asks, his voice shaking a bit. “We don’t have to rush anything Macca. Nothing at all.” Paul nods at that statement, feeling oddly secured now. 

I love you.


End file.
